


This is it; The End

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <br/>http://weeping-angel-2spooky.tumblr.com/post/77591078067/mkhunterz-okay-but-just-imagine-for-a-second</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it; The End

This is it. The last battle they would ever fight and there was no way they'd get out alive.

 

The last few years have been hell. Literally. Abaddon had killed Crowley, taking over hell and damn since then it had been going downhill. The demons took over more physically trained vessels; they became an army and they ascended to earth; no longer hiding; no longer making deals to get souls but ripping humanity apart. Since the angels were mostly cut off from their power there was no way to stop them, most of them giving in and they were all slaughtered.

 

On top of all that Abaddon managed to pull Lucifer out of the cage. So now it was Dean, Sam and Castiel against the Demons, Abaddon and Lucifer.

 

"Dean…" Sam says, looking at his brother. "We're not getting out of this." Dean nods.

 

"No, we're not. But I'm not running anymore." Sam put a hand to Dean's shoulder.

 

"Neither am I." He says. Then Dean looks to his other side, looking at Castiel. The angel's blue eyes are filled with emotion; fear, anger, pain… and love. A love that Dean has been dreaming of for years, dreaming about those blue eyes and he knows that the same love is in his eyes. He looks down at their hands next to each other's and stretches his, looking back up at Castiel's face. He sees a little smile there, the angel still looking down at their hands. Dean feels soft warmth against his fingers and looks down to find Castiel's fingers intertwined with his own.

 

When they find each other's eyes again there is also happiness and relief.

 

"Cas…" Dean says, his voice not more than a whisper. Castiel nods.

 

"Me too, Dean." He says. Dean smiles and there is no need to say anything else.


End file.
